


Dear Nicky

by a1_kitkat



Series: Let's Be Bad [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Mark Loves Nicky, Nicky loves Shane, One-Sided Attraction, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Nicky's birthday, Mark writes him a letter to tell him of his feelings but when he attempts to deliver the letter, he discovers he's too late to win Nicky's affections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Nicky

Dear Nicky,  
This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write and also one that I shouldn't *be* writing. I've kept this to myself for too long and I can't hide it anymore. I know that you're married and therefore are in a loving and stable relationship, I am too. But I can't deny my feelings for you much longer. Over the years we're grown close and have shared many happy times... Yet somewhere in that time, I fell for you and I fell hard. It took some time for me to finally accept that I'd fallen in love with you. Even now, now that I'm in a committed relationship... I still love you. I told myself I could never have you but I never stopped hoping. I know nothing can ever come of this, but I feel that you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know how I feel. I can't pretend to just be your friend anymore, not when I care for you more than you'll ever know...

 

Mark dropped his pen and folded the piece of paper. He took a deep breath and closed his hand over the parchment. He knew that he was being selfish. Nicky was happily married, had been for years. Mark, himself, was happily involved with Kevin... But Kevin, as much as he loved him, wasn't Nicky. The brunette picked up the piece of paper and his wallet and walked over to the door to his room. He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

The irish singer walked down the hall to Nicky's room and stopped. He reached into the pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then removed the key for Nicky's room. After a moment, he knocked and waited for an answer. He nervously played with the keycard in his hand.  
He smiled with relief that he had the spare key to Nicky's room. It was mostly for security and convenience. Mark had a key to Nicky's room, Nicky had a key for Shane's room, Shane a key for Kian's and Kian a key for Mark's.  
After a several moments he assumed Nicky wasn't there, so slipped the key into the lock and let himself into the room. Once inside he tried to find the right place to leave the letter.

He knew he was being selfish by unloading his feelings on Nicky. He was being unfair to Nicky, Georgina and Kevin but he didn't care. He needed for Nicky to know the truth. After circling the room a couple of times, he walked over to the bed and placed the letter on the mattress. Then he hesitated and picked it up again. His mind began to think rationally and he wondered if he should abandon this plan altogether. He pushed this thought aside and walked over to Nicky's suitcase. With shaking hands, he opened it and decided to slip it inside. His hand brushed a small pouch and he picked it up. With curious eyes, he opened it. Inside was a box of condoms.

Mark smirked to himself then slipped it back inside the suitcase. He sighed and scooped up the letter. A noise from out in the hall startled him and he closed the suitcase. Whatever had caused the noise passed, so Mark stood up. As he crossed the room, something on the floor in the bathroom caught his eye so he went in. One of Nicky's necklaces was on the tiles. Mark picked it up and placed it on the sink. He hand knocked Nicky's shaving kit and sent it to the ground. He quickly set about picking up the fallen items. Amongst the items, the brunette discovered yet another box of condoms.

"How many do you need, Nicky?" Mark said aloud.

Once everything was back where he'd found it, Mark turned to leave. As he stepped out of the bathroom, the door opened. Instictively, Mark leapt back into the bathroom and pushed the door closed. He peered out through the small crack where the door had failed to close completely.

Nicky stepped into the room, holding the door open and tapping the room key with his other hand. The blonde wasn't alone as Shane entered the room behind him. Nicky closed the door behind Shane and dropped the key onto the table beside the door. As soon as the door closed, Shane slid his arms around Nicky. He pushed the older boy up against the closed door and captured his lips with his own.

Mark's hand flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp. 

The blonde returned Shane's embrace. Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane's neck and returned his kiss with an equal passion. The younger boy groaned and pressed his groin against Nicky's. Both lads remained in this postion, exchanging firey kisses and grinding their hips together for several minutes. Eventually, Shane reluctantly broke the kiss. With his arms still around the blonde, Shane nuzzled his face against Nicky's neck.

"Shay..." Nicky moaned.

Nicky closed his eyes and cocked his head, giving Shane better access to his neck. The brunette wasted no time covering Nicky's exposed neck with gentle yet possessive kisses. The older boy trailed his hands down Shane's back, finally resting them on the younger boy's ass. As Shane's tongue tickled Nicky's flesh, he slid one hand inside the back of Shane's jeans and gently cupped his cheek. Shane thrust his groin against Nicky's so the blonde shifted his hand, sliding one finger into Shane's crack. The younger boy giggled.

"Now, now" Shane said to Nicky. "Let's not rush this"  
"Shay... " Nicky replied. "We're supposed to be downstairs-"  
"Not for another hour"  
"Shouldn't we wait until tonight? We always do this after the party"  
"I know, but it's been months. I don't think I can wait till tonight"  
"But we-"  
"Come on, babe... For me?"

Shane looked at Nicky, batting his puppy-dog eyes at the blonde. Nicky felt himself giving in to the younger boy. He leaned forward and kissed Shane's lips.  
"This once..." Nicky told him.  
"I love you" Shane replied.  
Before Nicky could reply, Shane crushed their lips together.

Mark remained frozen to the spot. Nicky was married. Shane was married. Yet here they were, kissing and touching each other like they were the only two people in the world. Mark forced himself to blink back his tears. He knew he'd been wishing and hoping for a miracle but with each passing second, Nicky was becoming more and more unattainable. It was one thing to have to compete with Georgina but Shane too?

His mind was reeling. How long had this been going on? He'd always joked about there being more to the friendship between his bandmates. Himself, Kian and Bryan had used to joke about it all the time. But deep down, he'd never thought it could be true. Especially now both lads were married men... What were they up to?  
He continued to gaze out through the door. He was tempted to push the door open a little further, wanting to see a little better but at the same time not wanting to see. He hated the idea of Shane touching Nicky in places he, himself, never would.

His watched as the two lads moved away from the closed door and into the middle of the room. Shane pushed Nicky back towards the bed so Mark dared to open the door just a little further.

Nicky's legs hit the bed and Shane pushed him down onto the mattress. The younger boy then climbed on top of him and covered his body with his own. Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane and held him close. The younger boy started to kiss Nicky's face, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, while sliding his hand down Nicky's chest to the waistband of his pants.

Shane's fingers worked this zip on Nicky's pants then his hand slid inside, between his jeans and his boxers. He cupped Nicky through the material and gently stroked him. The older boy thrust his hips into Shane's touch. The brunette smiled down at the squirming blonde. He slid down the bed and onto the floor, kneeling at the foot of the bed. He reached up and gripped Nicky's jeans then he pulled them down. Nicky wriggled out of his pants and raised himself up onto his elbows. He was lying on his back as he looked down his knees were over the edge of the bed and Shane was positioned between his legs, kneeling on the floor infront of Nicky's boxer-covered hardness.

Mark bit his lip in anticipation. Any second now, Shane would remove Nicky's boxers... Displaying Nicky's beautiful cock for him to see.

The brunette leaned forward and closed his mouth over Nicky's boxers. The blonde cast his head back and moaned. He could feel Shane's teeth through the material and held back a groan. He didn't even notice when Shane started to remove his boxers. One moment, he could feel Shane's teeth teasing him through the fabric and the next, Shane's warm, moist mouth was on his skin.

Mark's eyes began to water. This time, not from jealousy but from the beauty that was Nicky. He'd waited with baited breath for Shane to remove the boxers and the sight that Mark was rewarded with took what was left of his breath away. He was so close, he could see the veins on Nicky's cock. He could almost taste the pre-cum that was waiting there for Shane. This time, the water in his eyes *were* tears of jealousy.

It took all of his willpower not to throw open the door, push Shane out of the way and take Nicky into his mouth. The blonde had a cock that was just begging to be sucked. Mark longed to taste Nicky in his throat. When he saw the blonde's cock disappear inside Shane's mouth, his own hand slid down to cup his own hardening tool. Nicky's legs were over Shane's shoulders, the brunette kneeling on the floor beside the bed, Nicky's cock was at mouth level... Perfect for the brunette. Mark felt another stab of jealousy in his heart. Just how many times had they done this before?

"Shay" Nicky moaned.

Shane placed his hand on the matress and Nicky's hand reached out to take his. Their fingers entwined and the blonde stared down at Shane. He softly stroked his fingers across the palm of Shane's hand, while staring down at him. The younger boy looked up, his eyes locked with Nicky's and the blonde smiled at him. Shane's other hand slid up Nicky's thigh and met with his balls. With perfected skill, the brunette rolled Nicky's balls around with his fingers, pulling and teasing them... Sending Nicky mad with pleasure.

The younger boy slowly slid Nicky's cock all the way into his mouth, lodging the head at the base of his thoat before slowly retracting it. He repeated this action twice more. On his third take, he let the organ slip from his mouth and began to trail kisses up and down the entire, hard length. The blonde gasped and thrust his hips. Then he sat up, not wanting to place a strain on his arm. He moved his hand and placed it in Shane's short dark locks.

Mark's hand slid inside his jeans and his fingers met with a small amount of pre-cum. He'd crossed a line now. He was being a voyuer and spying on his friends. Not only was he spying, he was starting to jerk himself off while watching his friends. He knew he shouldn't be doing it. That watching his friends was wrong. But the display they were putting on for him was not only live pornographic images but also, purely erotic.

Shane stopped touching Nicky's cock and drew his hand under the blonde. The older boy raised his ass off the bed, knowing where Shane's hand was heading. When he felt the other boy's finger teasing his crack, his breathing became erratic. In the same moment Shane slipped his finger home, he took Nicky's entire length into his mouth again.  
The onslaught by Shane's mouth and finger was enough to push Nicky over the edge. He came, hard and fast in Shane's waiting mouth. Stream after stream of Nicky's essence filled Shane's throat and he tried to swallow it all.

Several drops missed and trickled down Shane's chin. The younger boy released Nicky and climbed up onto the bed beside him. Nicky spotted the trail of come on Shane's chin and giggled.

Mark closed his mouth over his other fist to stop himself from crying out. He wanted nothing more than to march into that room and lick Nicky's seed from Shane's face.

Nicky reached out with his hand and wiped the liquid from Shane's chin then he wiped his hand on the duvet. He then pulled Shane with him and they both lay on the bed, staring into each other's eyes.  
"Happy birthday" Shane whispered.  
"I love you" Nicky replied.  
"Me too"  
"I need a shower"  
"Me too"

Mark's jaw dropped. If they came in here, he'd be in big trouble. His mind began to search for any kind of explaination as to why he was hiding in Nicky's bathroom. Then his heart began to pound.

"In a minute" Nicky whispered, stroking his hand across Shane's cheek.  
"Yeah, a minute or two" Shane agreed, placing his hand over Nicky's. "Or five"  
Nicky smiled as he closed his eyes. Shane leaned forward and kissed Nicky's lips before following suit and closing his eyes.

Mark waited until the count of ten before venturing out of his hiding spot. Both lads had drifted off to sleep so he made a beeline for the door. As his hand closed over the handle, he turned and looked back at the couple on the bed. With a sinking heart, he opened the door and left the room... Leaving Nicky behind him in Shane's arms.

The door closed behind Mark and Shane pulled away from Nicky. The older boy had fallen straight to sleep but Shane had been content to just watch his love sleep. He'd seen something in the corner of his eye, but not dared to move. He'd watched Mark slip out of the room and he knew he needed to go after his friend and explain but that meant moving away from his sleeping Nicky.

A moment later, he decided he needed to get up. So he pulled away from Nicky and headed for the bathroom. He pushed the door open and found a folded piece of paper on the floor. He bent down, picked it up and unfolded it.

"Nicky?" Shane called. "Nix, wake up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 9th October 2006


End file.
